Keiichi's Big Night In
by MeyRevived2
Summary: Kamui is having a sleepover at Keiichi's. WARNING! lemon! cast your eyes away if you are of innocent and delicate minds....the rest of you read on and drool p


Disclaimer: I don't own X, I just play around with it's characters to satisfy my sleazy needs…..and yours…you have ones or you wouldn't read this, admit it!

WARNING: LEMON!

* * *

Kamui was having a little sleep over at Keiichi' place. The older boy was ever so excited about it. He had hoped the younger boy would understand this was meant to be more then a pajama party - like sleep over.

They became a couple a little while ago, so far so good, no fights, no arguments yet not much physical activity either….

The moment Keiichi laid eyes on Kamui he could see nothing else but the boy. The whole classroom seemed to have lightened up, anything that wasn't Kamui simply melted into the glow coming out of the new student, blinding Keiichi' vision with love. Keiichi thought that at first he had scared the beautiful new student in his class when he approached him the first time. The younger teen did seem often awkward with Keiichi' presence but he got used to the noisier teen.

Slowly Keiichi made his approach to Kamui, first talking to him then having lunch with him, then mustering up the guts to ask him over to dinner.

Keiichi remembered the day there was an earthquake and he had defended Kamui (against nothing) with his body. Kamui was so fragile under him, so delicate and yet so inviting. Usually he'd expect the young man who seemed to keep to himself and slightly edge away awkwardly from those who approached him as friends to shake him off, fight the sudden full body contact. But Kamui didn't, he just lay there accepting the protection, even laying a hand on his leg…. Keiichi' body would shudder with the sensation as if Kamui' hand was still there whenever he thought of that moment.

He'd flip into a completely different world whenever he thought of that, a world of storming bodily needs and swapping emotions that swung between crude lust and all consuming love.

He wanted the boy, yet loved him endlessly at the same time.

The first time they kissed Keiichi thought he was in a dream, he leaned closer to Kamui' lips under auto pilot, having dreamed and fantasized of such a moment a million times before. Only when he felt the warm mouth open and return the kiss did he snap back to reality and his heart almost snapped with the joy.

If Kamui would only take his hand in his Keiichi would drag after him like a doormat. If Kamui would ask him affectionately Keiichi would follow him to the end of the earth, to hell and back, through fire and water, anywhere.

He was the boy' complete admirer, fan, devoted mate, loving companion, big brother figure, and lately he was mindlessly happy to become Kamui' boyfriend.

Keiichi spent the whole day, morning until noon, preparing his room. He had such a cleaning session his mother would be in tears with joy and pride if she was alive to see it.

He tidied the room until it was immaculate. Then he looked around and though of how boring he would seem to be, such a boring square head.

He messed his room and looked at it again. horrified he began tidying up again, he didn't want Kamui to be disgusted with the mess.

He thought he might just keep the room half between the two: a normal teen' room. After he made sure the room looked normal and sane from every angle possible (including from the position of laying on the bed, he checked that giggling and blushing madly) and only then did he leave it.

He turned to cooking a few dishes, something for late lunch, something to nibble on, something for dinner. Whatever Kamui needed he'd have here without any bother; he'll prepare a perfect sleep over for them.

The last thing Keiichi prepared he did with a burning face the color of burgundy. Earlier that week he asked a senior student who looked a little less like a teenager to buy him a pack of condoms, he was advised by said student to rather buy a tube of lubricant "two virgins don't need condoms" he ruffeled Keiichi' hair laying on top of a deep red face.

Keiichi now had to sit and decide where he'll keep the tube. He thought of the top of his nightstand' , nah, too flashy and rude. He thought of his bag, same rudeness, Kamui would think Keiichi to be more experienced then he is.

And Keiichi wasn't experienced at all. Not only was Kamui going to be the one he'll lose his virginity with but he was also Keiichi' first kiss.

Keiichi clutched the bottle to his heart, even through the box on it' contents Keiichi could feel his heart pound powerfully at the thought.

Finely Keiichi decided to casually place the bottle in the drawer of his little nightstand, it was neutral enough.

Ever since the morning of this blessed day Keiichi was physically ready for Kamui, he had to take his state into calculation when he chose an outfit for the evening: something baggy and not too tight, maybe a long shirt that would flap over his groin would hide his obviousness.

* * *

Watching the hours tick by. trying to sleep, trying to watch television, trying to read some manga, trying to relax, trying to do homework, Keiichi failed miserably at all of those but at least he killed time.

Homework was a useless idea for a long time now, unless he was before a test Keiichi couldn't concentrate on anything educational. Whenever he'd try to do this class' homework or the other' he'd remember what Kamui did during that class. Keiichi perfected a skill that became an art: observing Kamui while completely attending class. He'd catch Kamui in the corner of his eye, moving his desk and chair a little here and there to get the perfect viewing point, then constantly dart gazes between the teacher/blackboard and his admired elf (he decided that's what Kamui must be closest to since he was so perfect and beautiful).

Keiichi would keep each and every little note they would exchange if they exchange them during classes. He'd have a little plastic page bag attached to every notebook he had where he'd keep the notes to times when he'd carefully take them out and read them again.

he'd admire Kamui' delicate, slightly childish and messy, handwriting and his witty or moody or general themes and answers.

He'd always mentally bash himself for writing the wrong thing when he did, or for not answering wittily enough when he'd think of a better comeback.

The notes they exchanged since they became boyfriends Keiichi kept in a little box in his study desk, it was a golden little thing that was probably designed for a teen girl to keep her little manga stickers and collectibles or her first perfume and make up, or the cinema ticket of her first date, or the dried flowers her beloved/first boyfriend gave her.

But this box contained the things that were the light in Keiichi' life, a life that had he not had Kamui would easily turn angst filled and miserable. Keiichi had lost both his mother and father, he was all alone in this world. If he wasn't such a creature that would mentally grab at anything to make him happy he'd probably commit suicide a long time ago.

But Keiichi didn't see it like that, he cried so much over his parents that now he felt obliged to have a lot of laughing and joking to compensate it. Kamui was the perfect thing to help him with that.

Keiichi snuck to that drawer in his desk and took out his golden box. He took out a sheet of paper that was the height of his ecstasy of love, the priceless jewel in the pricy treasure. He unfolded the page carefully and gingerly straightening it on the desk he made sure was clean and spotless beforehand.

He read the conversation melting from one moment to the other.

_Keiichi: boring class isn't it Kamui….can I call you Kamui-kun now?_

_Kamui: (little doodle of a smiling face) of course you can call me like that Keiichi-Kun._

Keiichi stopped reading and took a deep admiring breath, Kamui first called him like that in that exchange of messages.

_Keiichi: (little manga doodle of himself blushing looking very genki) I'm so happy! Did you like the movie we went to yesterday?_

Keiichi lost himself in the memory of that date, the first time they kissed.

He snapped back to reality some good time later, his lower body was starting to demand too much attention and it was also starting to cause him pain. He tried to swap it off his mind by returning to the written conversation.

_Kamui: I don't remember much of the movie……_

_Keiichi: so do I……_

_Kamui: I do remember what a good kisser you are…..(little doodle of a winking smiling face)_

Keiichi' head was spinning, like it was spinning the first time he read what Kamui wrote. He remembered he spent the rest of the class drifting between dreams, fantasies and thoughts of Kamui. Reality became an unimportant blur when Kamui would show him affection.

Sinking into his love trance his body was more painfully demanding attention, Keiichi sighed and got up to the bathroom. He sat on the edge of his tub and handeled himself. Closing his eyes he tried to imagine how things would be tonight.

* * *

He had agreed to pick Kamui up from his dorms, and that's where he was headed now. Keiichi had some troubles walking in a straight line on his way to CLAMP academy. His climax at that little bathroom session was more powerful then he thought would be, or like any other he ever had over anything or anyone. maybe it was the proximity of the real thing that made him so excited.

Now he was nearing it more and more, his body ready again, his heart pounding.

The numbness, the autopilot, the feeling of walking in a dream was back just like in the first time he leaned to kiss Kamui. He completely forgot everything he passed by on his way to CLAMP campus, even the strange sight of a young looking man with white hair dressed in Chinese style with a long ribbon that floated around him nearing the train station didn't do anything to ruin his bubble of joy or pull him out of it.

He knocked on the dorms apartment, entered after being invited in and chatted a little with the youngest resident who looked a little bandaged.

What was with those guys that every second day would appear with new scars and bandages? Kamui himself was hurt in the earthquake that killed Keiichi' mother, but slowly Keiichi turned his worries and little angst from the dead to the living and still wounded, focusing on Kamui.

The oldest of the residence, a young man called Sorata (whom Keiichi didn't like because he kept telling Kamui to solve his math problems the wrong way, yet he did like a lot because then he could go and correct Kamui' mistakes while talking to him) went upstairs to call Kamui.

Keiichi heard a slip of a conversation between the two.

"Kamui, your friend is here to pick you up"

"oh"

"have fun together you two, get him to play with you!"

P…play! Keiichi nearly jumped a mile at the sound of that. In Japanese, "play" also means "sex"….ehh……Keiichi turned to that lovely shade of scarlet again, making the long haired older girl look at him funny.

Finely Kamui went down the stairs and Keiichi lost his vision with his love' beauty. He was used to it by now, Kamui turning into a walking start whenever he first saw him on a new day or after a long time he didn't see him in one day.

Kamui smiled gently, holding his little bag to himself "well, are we going?" Keiichi had to kick himself into action to stop and stare admiringly at his love. "yes, lets".

they were off.

* * *

on the way home Keiichi was still walking on clouds, his head light and numb. Usually he'd stay focused around Kamui in order to be a good companion but now his plans for the evening were too much a source of joy and dread he couldn't stable himself between the two.

when closed the apartment door behind them he finely felt the pressure on him, and the love threatening to ebb and burst out causing him to lose control over his deeds. He turned around to look at Kamui, the boy stood in the middle of the living room, simply holding his bag and looking at Keiichi.

Kamui stared at Keiichi staring at him back and smiled to himself. Keiichi used to faze out all the time when he was around him.

Keiichi would be the most responsible class head, the most active sports class member, the cleverest student in the most complicated classes, the most matures of the boys in their age.

But around him he'd be a scattered and lost ghost of a thing, a blind thing fumbling through the world moving in and out of focus with himself and the surrounding. It made Kamui laugh, his boyfriend reminded him of a manga doctor becoming completely blind around his loved one, dancing with his plastic skeleton joyfully.

"Keiichi" Kamui called the boy' name for the third time without an answer, finely he neared Keiichi and placed his hand on his boyfriend' slightly blushed cheek making his eyes focus finely.

"you were fazing out again, are you all right?". Keiichi smiled softly at him and brought him looked him deep in the eye "you know how I am around you, I drown in your beauty".

Kamui was getting dizzy, he himself was mostly drowning in Keiichi' powerful love for him. Sometimes Kamui wondered if he deserved such a whole-heartedly devoted boyfriend and companion, was he really that good?

Whenever something went wrong in the battle of the apocalypse and Kamui would feel like a nothing Keiichi' love would remind him that he is in someone' heart, that he is being loved, that someone in this world that wasn't a halfwit or insane or a blood relative found him good enough to love.

Without Keiichi' loving presence Kamui would have sunk into a million swamps of endless depression by now.

They kissed, Keiichi caressing his body softly yet differently. There was always such delicacy in whatever Keiichi did with him, like he was afraid he'd break Kamui if he was too rough, like he was afraid to breath might he destroy a magical moment. Now there was a little more force in Keiichi' caresses, as if he wanted to squeeze him, to hold him even tighter to him then the embrace he drew him into.

There was something demanding in the way Keiichi was closing the distance between their bodies until they met. Kamui knew what it was when he felt the state Keiichi was in; it made him cringe a little, frightened.

There was something dark in Kamui, something he kept secretly and locked away might anyone recognize it. Even when Subaru went into his heart Kamui managed to hide it from him, knowing it must be forbidden or to be frowned upon. That something dark made him wonder if he'll ever be able to return such a reaction to Keiichi, the boy was a little different from what he deeply wanted, as ashamed as he was of what he wanted.

But he lost himself in thought and during that he let his body react automatically to Keiichi' kisses without paying much attention to what the boy was doing to him. Keiichi was caressing his back and lower, finely cupping his behinds squeezing a little, it made Kamui' mind snap back to reality.

There was something demanding in what Keiichi was doing and Kamui liked it, he liked a little tone of near violence in the lust that obviously moved Keiichi' body.

Kamui returned caresses, half his mind thinking of why he liked Keiichi in this demanding form rather then the delicate careful Keiichi. He pulled Keiichi to switch sides with him and leaned them both against the wall by the door, his body pressed against the wall by Keiichi' body.

Keiichi had long lost his track of thoughts; he just flew with the current of emotions and needs that flowed freely through his body. Kamui had kissed him back, didn't brush his hands from his body, didn't jerk away. He pulled him over his body, asking for more of this, encouraging him to go onwards. He was blind and deaf and dumb, his only working sense was touch, and it was enough.

He broke the kisses, whispering Kamui' name in a husky voice, charged with love and lust as he kissed Kamui' neck frantically, up and down. He nibbled at the young boy' ear making the body pressed against the wall quiver. He felt it react into the state he was in since this morning.

looking for more Keiichi lifted Kamui' leg with one hand, caressing the thin shin and in the same time spreading Kamui' legs placing himself between them.

They were rubbing against each other through the fabrics of their pants, lost in ecstasy.

He didn't expect such a thing so fast but he didn't mind it. That was the only logical thought that ran through the storm in Keiichi' mind.

Kamui was whimpering and gasping Keiichi' name sensing the boy into a deeper trance.

* * *

The Dragon of Earth' Kamui stood on the railing of a porch in a nearby house, watching the scene through the window of Keiichi' apartment.

He enjoyed what he saw, very much. If he wasn't outside in such an exposed place he would help himself into the situation the two teens in the apartment worked themselves into.

All along it the Dragon read out something he liked a lot. Kamui was constantly thinking of him during all this time: of his touch compared to the boy', his roughness as better then the boy' delicate touch.

It made his feel proud and winning, yet hungry for something else. He wished he could do something about it, please Kamui the way that boy was and better. Because, after all, deep inside Kamui liked it whenever he was violent to him with a touch of sexuality. If he'd just hurl energy balls at him Kamui would get angry, if he'd just hurt and wound him Kamui would be hurt, if he'd threat him coldly Kamui would fear. But when he'd lick his neck, when he'd caress his face, when he'd draw his face to Kamui' the boy' heart would miss a beat, his knees would weaken, his head dizzy with something almost pleasurable.

Kamui was making a little wish in his heart, making it clearer and more determined. He was wishing Keiichi would make him feel as good as Fuma sometimes made him feel.

The Dragon supposed it could be twisted and turned until what he wanted to do would look like the wish' granting. He smirked to himself and willed himself to begin his act.

* * *

Keiichi already felt like he was soaring somewhere on a different atmosphere by the sensations Kamui was bringing to him.

They were struggling to undo each other' shirts, Keiichi managed to get rid of his. Kamui' delicate fingers were tracing delicate paths on Keiichi' bare back. They were kissing but Keiichi hardly noticed anything in the storm of sensations besides that the mouth he was kissing heating up more and more.

Now he was drawn a little within, half seeing what's around him and half sunk into himself. There was someone there, a tall man dressed in a long black coat smirking at him.

"you seem to be a little lost in action my dear friend, do you need any help?" Keiichi was falling into the spell the Dragon worked the best; his chameleon abilities to looks like anything who looked at him wanted to see. He made himself look like something unthreatening and acceptable.

Keiichi couldn't put his finger to exactly who this man was; he had no real features, no specific body structure, but Keiichi was sure this man was okay.

"let's have a little deal: I'll help you out with this and in the meantime you'll feel whatever I'm doing. If you'll feel like do something just do it, it's not a problem, but I have to feel everything too and do what I want to do from time to time. What do you think" Keiichi smiled inwardly and nodded. The stranger was smiling too.

"Kamui" Keiichi was nuzzling Kamui' neck up to his ear again "let's move to my bed" he purred hoarsely, his hot breath sending shudders through Kamui' body. "Y-yes" it was more of a sigh then a whisper.

As he turned his back on the older boy, Keiichi' half possessed body took the open shirt that still hung on Kamui and pulled it off.

They walked into keiichi' bedroom and the older teen closed the door behind him then approached Kamui who froze in front of the bed.

He wrapped his arms around Kamui' delicate frame, closing his hands on the boy' pants buttons, one finger "accidentally" brushing against the bulge at the front. Keiichi embraced Kamui from behind, his lips brushing Kamui' ear "having second thoughts, Kamui-kun?".

The younger teen looked up at Keiichi, a little frightened, a little wondering, a little asking. Keiichi was returning a mature, comforting and loving stare then leaned to kiss Kamui again. Without Kamui answering one hand traveled higher to caress Kamui' chest and the other stayed where it was to open Kaui' pants then pull them off.

Keiichi spun Kamui around breaking the kiss, then gently but determinedly pushing him towards the bed. All along Kamui' big mauve eyes stared dazed and wondering at Keiichi' that smiled back. Finely the older boy placed him on the bed and lay above him.

"K…Keiichi….I…" Kamui was muttering as Keiichi began kissing small little kissed down his collarbone and over his chest.

They were more then pleasure causing kisses, they were the kind of kisses one gives to please himself, to admire the body he was kissing better.

Keiichi hooked one finger into Kamui' underpants' elastic band when his hand was stopped. The little hand that placed itself on his hand now rose to fumble pathetically with Keiichi' pants. The older teen smirked at Kamui and drew himself to kiss Kamui' lips again, helping the boy to unzip his pants and rid of them. With the other hand he caress the Kamui' groin, seducing and tempting. The boy under him quivered and whimpered, battling with himself between doing something and succumbing to the treatment.

The Dragon enjoyed watching Kamui torment himself a little even in here, it made him feel good at how much he had accomplished with the boy.

Suddenly Kamui shot his eyes open "Keiichi! We….I mean I…..I can't….I mean". It was true, he could give all of himself to Keiichi, not this delicate caring Keiichi who would probably fumble and stumble with him…. he loved the boy with all his heart but…that's not what made him tick…..

An almost frighteningly familiar look in Keiichi' eyes made Kamui suddenly stop thinking like that. It was a look that if not held by Keiichi' eyes would make Kamui start being afraid. A finger was placed on his lips "shhh Kamui" came a purr and nothing more. The finger was replaced by Keiichi' lips, shutting his mouth, forcing a passionate kiss on him.

Forcing, it made him rub desirably against Keiichi, begging and pleased again. Keiichi wrapped his arms around Kamui' body squeezing a little, rubbing himself even more in thrusting moves, powerful ones yet subdued enough not to frighten too much.

Keiichi' hand flied over to the nightstand, opening the drawer he chose this morning with so much effort and pulling the precious tube out of it. He squeezed some of the gel onto the palm of his hand, covered two fingers in it and moved to put them into Kamui.

It made the boy whimper and shriek a little, saying Keiichi' name. But he wasn't afraid of hurting Kamui because a little pain is what Kamui liked, from time to time in the sea of delicateness that he surrounded him with.

Massaging the boy from within Keiichi caused Kamui to lose himself in pleasure, grabbing his back almost painfully.

He kept this treatment, adding another finger to add a taint of pain to the pleasure as Kamui liked.

He did it all the way until Kamui was screaming Keiichi' name in his climax. "oh god…" Kamui exhaled, dropping back to the bed after arching his back with the pleasure. He was struggling for breath.

The pleasing fingers were withdraw, to Kamui' complained "Kamui, do something for me" there was some slyness in the usually loving-lusting look in Keiichi' eyes.

Kamui opened his eyes in question. "what?"

"kiss me" Keiichi was sitting on the bed now in the Japanese manner, right in the middle of the bed between Kamui' legs. Kamui smiled and rose to sit too, trying to reach and kiss Keiichi' lips.

Inches from them the lips moved "not there Kamui". the boy stopped, the look in Keiichi' eyes encouraged him.

Kamui looked down at his destination and lowered himself to it until he had it completely in his mouth, enveloping Keiichi completely.

Keiichi let his head drop back, closing his eyes to fully enjoy the sensation. He was giving Kamui little notes at what to do more of and what not to do at all.

Close to the end he was completely unable to talk, simply repeating Kamui' name over and over again.

When he reached his climax he kept a firm hand on Kamui' head to keep the boy from evading the semen that came along with it. Kamui choked on it a little then struggled to swallow it. When he finely did he was pulled up to face Keiichi again, drawn into a passionate kiss.

Keiichi pushed Kamui back to the bed, he still had a little of the gel in the palm of his hand, he now offered it to Kamui "now, put some on me".

Kamui nodded, encouraged by Keiichi' never ending kisses he applied the gel to Keiichi' still erect member, massaging a little bit.

His hand was taken away, placed beside him a bit stiffly. It seemed Keiichi was fighting something within him for a fragment of a moment, perhaps over the choice of where to place the hand.

Keiichi began kissing Kamui again, rubbing against him but not perpetrating, kissing him passionately, nipping at his neck and collar bone. He was building Kamui out of the focused state all this working brought him to and into a daze of pleasure again. he was pulling him to an edge yet not giving him release or even the beginning of what he truly wanted.

"Keiichiiiiii" came a moan from Kamui as the boy continued to kiss him, now nipping and kissing at Kamui' left nipple.

"what?" he purred back, determined to get what he wants.

"Keiichi-kun" Kamui now purred like a spoiled cat.

"say it, I want to hear you say it Kamui" the boy gasped as Keiichi began putting his fingers into him again.

"no…not that….Keiichi…I….god….please….please….do it…Keiichi…please" delicate fingers dug into his back, emphasizing the begging.

Keiichi smirked to himself and kissed Kamui deeply while aiming himself and pushing into Kamui. The fingers that dug into his back now scratched Keiichi' back, just a little but Keiichi himself liked it a little, the pain.

Slowly Keiichi began building a rhythm to his thrusts inside Kamui, matching that rhythm to the one he was working on Kamui' own erection. The boy lifted his hips into the movements, rocking with Keiichi, losing himself into sensations like the young man inside him.

They rocked together in ecstasy until each reached their climax, filling the little room with echoes of groans and whimpers, broken names and syllables.

Keiichi lowered himself gently over Kamui, withdrawing from the boy "dear god….that was….my….where?…." Keiichi was lost in thoughts for a while. The vague personality-less man that had helped him and worked him through this was slowly fading away from him, still smirking. "thank you" he finely found the word he was looking for.

"your welcome" came a little giggle from the boy under him "you shouldn't thank me, Keiichi-kun, at least let me thank you as well" Kamui smiled at him, radiating beautifully. He was really beaming, not like the usual way Keiichi was seeing him. He made Kamui happy, truly made Kamui happy! Made him come too, pleased him, made love to him. Keiichi could burst with happiness and love for the boy.

* * *

"Keiichi-kun…"

"hmmm" Keiichi was laying on Kamui, slowly sliding into sleep. "you're heavy…."

"h my…I'm so sorry, I really am" he slid off of Kamui and spun the smaller boy until they were spooning hoping he didn't hurt his lover.

They drew the covers over them and wandered off each into their own dream world. "I love you Keiichi-kun, I do" "I love you too Kamui, I always have". A lovely silence spread in the apartment.

"auuuu, isn't that sweet" the Dragon was standing on the railing again, watching the boys fall asleep.

"and next time you'll try to fool around Keiichi would be delicate and you my dear Kamui-kun, will find yourself disappointed. Then your Keiichi-kun would tell you of the man in a long black coat that looked like no one but trustable, who helped him and then….." he took a break to feel dramatic and gaze at the stars a bit, relishing on his plan "you'll run to me, knowing that only I can give you what you just received and so craved. So," he smiled a genuine smile "spoon up while you still can".


End file.
